It may be desirable to form straps for wristwatches, cases for electronic devices, and other electronic devices from attractive materials such as leather or fabric. In configurations such as these, it may be difficult or impossible to incorporate desired functionality into an electronic device. If care is not taken, device structures that have been selected to implement desired features may make the device unattractive, difficult to use, bulky, or overly complex.